brandyandmrwhiskersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaley Cuoco
Kaley Christine Cuoco (born November 30, 1985 in Camarillo, California) is an American film and television actress who voices Brandy Harrington in Brandy and Mr. Whiskers. She is best known as Bridget Hennessy on the sitcom 8 Simple Rules, Billie Jenkins on the supernatural drama Charmed, and Penny on the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. Career Cuoco began modelling and acting at the age of 6. Her first major role was in the 1992 TV movie Quicksand: No Escape. Her role as Maureen McCormick in the 2000 TV movie Growing Up Brady brought her much attention, as well as a role on the CBS sitcom Ladies Man. In 2004, in addition to her role on 8 Simple Rules where she played a teenager, she had starring roles on the NBC miniseries 10.5, on the ABC Family original movie Crimes of Fashion, and in the independent film Debating Robert Lee. In 2000 she starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie Alley Cats Strike. Cuoco was named #77 on FHM-Us' 100 Sexiest Women in 2005 and #21 in 2008. She began voicing the character Brandy Harrington on the Disney Channel's cartoon, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, later in 2004. Cuoco played Bridget Hennessy on the ABC sitcom 8 Simple Rules. Bridget was the eldest child, despite Cuoco being six years younger than her on-screen little sister (played by Amy Davidson), and was portrayed as "the most beautiful girl in the school". She had several boyfriends throughout the series and used her feminine wiles to exert significant control over the boys she encountered. In the eighth season of the hit cult TV show Charmed, Cuoco appeared as Billie Jenkins. Executive producer Brad Kern stated that Kaley's character was initially brought in as a possible spin off. In 2004, Cuoco co-starred in the movie The Hollow with stars Nick Cater and Kevin Zegers. In September 2006, Cuoco began a starring role in the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. She plays Penny, a beautiful, down-to-earth aspiring actress and employee at The Cheesecake Factory who moves in next door to two nerds, Sheldon (Jim Parsons) and Leonard (Johnny Galecki). In the show, she moved to California from Omaha, Nebraska, to pursue a career in acting. Prior to the 2010-2011 season, she earned $60,000 an episode for the series, the same as Johnny Galecki and Jim Parsons. In 2010, the cast negotiated a raise for each actor to make $200,000 per episode. Cuoco also starred in the Lifetime film To Be Fat Like Me which premiered on January 8, 2006. She also played a minor role in Prison Break episodes "The Message" and "Chicago" as well as taking the leading female role in the comedy horror spoof Killer Movie in 2008. She also appeared in the 2010 film The Penthouse. In 2011, Cuoco appeared in the films Hop (as Sam O'Hare) and The Last Ride (as Wanda). Personal Life Cuoco currently lives in San Fernando Valley, California, with her German Shepherd, Duke, and her Chihuahua-Dachsund mix, Petey. She enjoys horseback riding, kickboxing, bowling, and playing the drums; and one of her favourite hobbies is table tennis. When she appeared on The Ellen DeGeneres Show, she presented Ellen with a table tennis paddle signed by The Big Bang Theory cast. She was a nationally-ranked amateur tennis player, a hobby she took up when she was three years old. On September 12, 2009, she broke her leg on a horse riding accident and missed three episodes of The Big Bang Theory. Category:Cast Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors